Wicked Possibilities
by shamanalti
Summary: What happens if Dorothy doesnt melt Elphaba? What happens if Elphaba ends up with Glinda? Gelphie pairing.


**Wicked Possibilities**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these Characters, they belong to Gregory Maguire. I take no credit for any of the characters, but this story is for fun. My good friend and I did this together when we started a RPG based on our favorite musical, Wicked truly inspired us. :) I would not have done this without my soul sister and good friend, Shamaness Yakut. **

**Note from the author: Please don't shoot me, this is my first Wicked fan fiction. And this has a Gelphie pairing, if that bothers you, don't bother reading this. Thanks, and have fun! I hope you like the story.**

**Chapter One**

**Elphaba peered out of her open window high in the tower of her castle watching her monkeys take flight. She cackled in evil glee. "Fly! Fly! Fly my monkeys! Fly!" She moved to look at her gazing ball.**

**Elphaba could see some travelers moving within her gazing ball, most people could not see anything in those gazing balls of hers, but only those with the powers she had could, those who had a keen sense of insight or the sixth sense could see what she was seeing. She hoped Chistery could get to the travelers. **

**Chistery was the monkey she had given the ability to fly, but because the other monkeys were in the same room when she did this, they too had sprouted wings so they worked with her, she had freed them from the wizard's clutches. That wizard was planning to have his scientists do experiments on them and to take away their ability to speak. Well she wasn't going to allow that to happen! Not by a long shot!**

**Glinda had managed to get away just to the north east of the emerald city and to the borders of munchkin land when she stopped and turned her face looking west ward. The betrayal of the wizard was horrifying.  
**

**She thought for a moment about her friend Elphaba and what they had gone through together."I hope your safe my friend wherever you are." She whispered quietly to herself.**

**While Elphaba was looking into her gazing ball, she saw a tinge of pink in the glass and her heart leaped. Glinda was thinking of her. This much she knew. There were only two people who understood her and accepted her, and that was Glinda and Fiyero. They were the only ones she cared about, but when Nessarose died, and after that horrible fight she had with Glinda, the one friend she ever had, and she thought she had lost Fiyero, she had allowed herself to get really ANGRY. She would show the Wizard! And that Morrible! She had a nagging feeling that Morrible was responsible for her sister's death. Cyclones certainly didn't come out of the blue! The only one who could control the weather at that time was Morrible, so she put two and two together. And although the Wizard had sent some travelers to come and kill her, she wasn't going to let him get the satisfaction of seeing to her death. **

**"Oh Glinda! How I do wish you were here!" She murmured to herself as she saw the monkeys capture Dorothy and her friends. She knew the Scarecrow would be alright.**

**As Glinda was thinking of Elphaba, she felt a slight presence that told her that her friend was also thinking of her as well. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of the one friend she truly loved. The wizard and that Morrible where the ones responsible for turning their world upside down. "Elphaba how I wish you where here with me, How I wish now I had flown away with you." This she whispered to herself as she thought about how she had almost defied gravity with Elphaba that day. Why hadn't she? She wished she could have gone back in time to change how things had turned out. She would have been with Elphaba right now. Then another thought came to her, she had recalled overhearing someone mention something about witch hunters. "Witch Hunters! Oh No! Elphaba!" She exclaimed, realizing the very danger her friend was in.  
**

**Glinda summoned her bubble and took to the skies flying quickly towards the west in search of her friend to warn her hoping she wasn't too late.**

Having been captured by the monkeys Dorothy let out a loud scream as they flew."What do you want with me?"She cried.

**Chistery held onto Dorothy as he flew toward the witch's castle. He knew the girl and her friends wanted to hurt Elphaba, he did not speak to her, instead he flew on and on until the castle was in view. Several other monkeys were carrying Toto, the lion, the tinman, and the scarecrow. The monkeys carrying Toto, the lion, and the scarecrow were careful with them, but the one carrying the tinman dropped him to the ground harshly knowing he hated the witch with a passion. The scarecrow hid a small smile when he saw **

**this.**

Elphaba stood at her window and saw the monkeys returning with the brat and her friends. She allowed herself to look at the scarecrow. Oh Fiyero! Thank goodness her spell had worked! she thought to herself when she saw him there. Elphaba grabbed her broom and went to meet Dorothy and the others after the monkeys put them in the meeting 

**chamber.**

"Thank you Chistery. There's fruit for you and the other monkeys go and eat up." Chistery nodded and motioned for the other monkeys to join him and they left the travelers alone with Elphaba.  
"So what brings you all the way here?" She began and saw that Dorothy was wearing her sister's shoes. "Those shoes belong to me! They were my sister's shoes and you walked off with them!" Elphaba looked at Dorothy. The girl seemed to be crying. "Do stop sniffling, I know why you have come." **Elphaba replied harshly.**

**Dorothy then looked at the witch. "Then you also know that I didn't want to come. But I was promised that if I did as he asked he'd help me get home." She paused before continuing, "When I first arrived here people thought I was a witch, but I kept telling them I wasn't and they refused to hear me out. I'm just a little farm girl from Kansas I have no magical powers. As for these shoes of your sisters that are on my feet, they are beautiful yes, but to be quite frank I didn't want them. I don't even know anything about them other than what you have told me. All I wanted was help getting back home to my family.  
And yet I'm being sent on a quest by a wizard I don't know much about, or really why he wants me to do this task with him being powerful, and having his magic, I mean he's a wizard isn't he?" She looked at the witch with a puzzled look in her eyes.  
**

**Dorothy continued speaking, "Correct me if I'm wrong but why do I get this feeling that you know something about this wizard and this land that I have yet to learn? What is it and what's all going on here? Please don't leave me in the dark here. Tell me what you know please?" She waited quietly for the witch to speak to her."**

**Elphaba looked at the girl with amusement in her eyes. "You're full of questions aren't you? Why didn't you ask the Wizard why he wanted you to kill me?" Elphaba eyed Scarecrow for a moment as if sharing a secret with him.**

The Tinman stepped forward and exclaimed. "Quit playing games Witch! We came to kill you, not to have a conversation!"

The Scarecrow stepped in front of him stopping him. "I think we'd better let Elph-- the witch answer Dorothy's questions. Don't do anything you will regret." He gave him a look of warning.

Elphaba cackled at the Tinman. "Who said I'm playing games? I'm not the one that made your heart disappear. I think the cold steel suits you just fine since you're a heartless 

**fool!."**

She then looked at Dorothy and told her to pull up a chair. "The Wizard is leading you all on a wild goose chase. He isn't who you all think he is. He's certainly not Mr. Wonderful." Elphaba replied in a sarcastic manner.

**Dorothy gave the tinman an angry look. "You may want to kill her but I for one certainly don't and neither do the Scarecrow or the Lion. I'm not a murderer nor am I for murder, to even think of such things makes one heartless! I really want to hear what she has to say."  
**

**Then she pulled up a chair and said to the witch. "You have my full attention. I want to hear everything you have to tell me, But I think first it might be best if we start by introducing ourselves, I know that you know my name but still I don't know yours."**

**Elphaba looked at Dorothy again and absentmindedly started petting Toto forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be really upset with Dorothy for stealing her dead sister's shoes. "Let me begin by telling you that I know your friends better than you do child. I'm surprised they haven't told you their real names, especially the scarecrow and Mr. Heartless here. We all have names, and even though people have branded me as the Wicked Witch of the West... I have a name. I'm Elphaba Thropp the third descending of the Thropps. My father used to be the governor of Munchkinland, but I never got along with him at all, he was ashamed of me just because I was born green. My younger sister the Wicked Witch of the East as she was called, her name was Nessarose. She was born crippled. Those shoes you are wearing are enchanted. I cast a spell on them to help Nessarose realize her dream of walking amongst us all, she only had the pleasure to** **walk on her two feet for the first time within a few hours of your house landing on her and obliterating her." **

**Elphaba paused remembering where she was before the disaster happened. She looked at the scarecrow and blushed a deeper green before continuing. "I'm the only one in all of OZ that has real powers. Glinda only has traces of it, but she is still learning. But the thing is, when I was growing up, I used to dream of meeting the Wizard so he could help me and make my dreams come true, I always thought he was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. When Morrible got wind of me having powers, she told the Wizard about it, and when I heard he wanted to meet me, I planned to see him about the injustice being done to the Animals here in Oz, but that's not all, I always had dreams since I was a small child of seeing the Wizard of Oz, I looked up to him, to me, he was my hero. I thought, well here's my chance to make my dreams come true. All I wanted was to be treated as a normal human being, instead of always being in the center of people's attention, under pointing, staring, and name calling, I was born green. I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was friends with the Animals because they knew what it was like to be social outcasts because some people didn't think Animals had the right to speak or have high positions of power, I found out the hard way that the Wizard banned Animals from ever speaking out, and he did his best to capture them to stop them from speaking. He had Doctor Dillamond murdered because he escaped when I freed him. He used to be a professor at Shiz. He was one of the Animals, a goat. The same day they replaced him the first time, I freed the Lion from their clutches too. That was when the man you know as the Scarecrow and I became friends." **

**Elphaba paused again knowing this was going to be a very long story. She sensed Glinda was nearby too. She could see the tinman growing very impatient. Elphaba continued on with her story. "I went to meet the Wizard and Glinda came with me. When we met him, I discovered the only reason he wanted to meet me was because of my powers, he used me to do a levitating power on the monkeys and I did so because I was tricked into doing it just so the Wizard could see proof of my powers. I did not want to do this and I did it not knowing that once cast, the spells could not be reversed. He and Madame Morrible intended for the monkeys to be used as spies because they had no powers and no way of knowing what was going on in all of Oz, so he lied to everyone who believed he was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and that was when I discovered he was a fraud and that he had no powers whatsoever. They tried to get me to join forces with them, but I refused and that was when Morrible made it seem like I had turned the monkeys into what they are on purpose and she made me out to be the Wicked Witch. They've been trying to capture me ever since so they could quiet me and stop me from opening my mouth. They did not want the truth to come out." Elphaba scoffed.**

"YOU LIE!" The tinman screamed as he lifted his axe and moved toward 

**Elphaba. He didn't want to believe that their Wizard was capable of doing such wicked **

**deeds. He also did not want it to be possible that they had been pursuing an innocent woman all along, he'd rather believe that Elphaba was wicked through and through.**

The Scarecrow moved fast and tried to stop him. "Wait! She's telling the truth!" He tried his best not to allow the Tinman to move another step closer to Elphaba.

The Tinman stopped with his axe within a inch of Elphaba's face. "How would you 

**know!" He snapped in irritation. Why did the Scarecrow want to protect the wicked witch? He wondered to himself.**

The Scarecrow moved to Elphaba's side. "Because Glinda told me so herself." **He took a firm stand by Elphaba.**

**Just then Dorothy stood up and stood between the Tinman's axe and Elphaba, "Tinman if you're gonna kill her then you'll have to kill me too. I will not stand by and let you kill someone with this kind of a heart."  
**

**Just then Glinda made her appearance, "What the Scarecrow and Elphaba are saying Tinman is the truth. I should know for I was there with her by her side when the wizard and Madame Morrible tricked her. And to be quite honest in a way she and I were both betrayed by these two and we are not the only innocent ones they have betrayed.** **For the wizard has lied to this young girl as well as to the Lion, Scarecrow and to you as well Tinman." **

**Then she spoke to Elphaba, "I wanted to reveal this about the Wizard right then and there in Munchkinland, but I didn't think it wise to do so with Morrible lurking in and around the area. Elphaba, I was the one who put the slippers on Dorothy's feet. The reason why I did this, was so you could talk with her and show her the truth about this so-called Wizard. Please forgive me my friend?" She then pulled out a piece of ornate cloth and gave it to her. "Elphaba, after you and everyone else left, I did a little investigating of my own, and I found this near the area where Nessa was killed, I thought you should have a look at **

**this."**

Then Dorothy turned to Elphaba and spoke. "If you and Glinda can help me take these off without hurting the magic, I want you to have them back, but if it's okay, I'd also like to join you all in the fight against this fraud, murderer and liar. Elphaba, like you I too am a supporter for the rights of animals as well. Back home, in Kansas where I'm from, we have a neighbor lady by the name of Elmira Gulch. Anyways, to make a long story short, she was gonna take Toto my dog to the sheriff and have him killed for something that was more the less my fault. I even confessed this to her and Aunt Em and even begged her not to take him, but that wouldn't stop her for she had a court order to take him and take him she did, luckily he was able to get away and run back to me, but to save his life and keep them from returning for him, we ran away from home. What drew me back home was when this magician we met on the road said that my Aunt Em was sad because I left and was dying, it was just as I was leaving to go back home to her that the cyclone hit Kansas. Whether or not she and my uncle and my friends back home survived it I honestly don't know, but if you'll let me I'd like to stand with you. I don't have magic powers as you see, but I was raised to take a stand for what's right and good against what is wrong, and what they are doing is very wrong."  


**Elphaba looked at Glinda and at first she was upset, but afterwards, when Glinda explained what her reasons were for giving Dorothy the shoes, her eyes softened up. She took the cloth and looked at it closely. "This belonged to Morrible! I suspected she had something to do with my sister's death. That does it! Both Morrible and the Wizard are done for when I get my hands on them!" She snarled in anger forgetting there was a child present. She stopped herself. "Wait, you said you did a little investigating. Something tells me you know something else that I don't. Please tell me everything Glinda."**

Tinman was surprised to see Glinda there. He always had a thing for her, but to see that she was siding with the witch hurt him deeply. "But- she is the one that turned me into this... this metal heap!" He stammered angrily.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes I did, but that was the only way I could counterattack the spell my sister put on you to get you to lose your heart to her. She didn't mean for it to disappear all together! All she wanted was your love, and she screwed up when she said the wrong spell, so I did what I had to do in order to save your life. Just like I did with the Scarecrow! If you haven't figured it out yet, he's Fiyero!" She was beginning to get even more irritated with the Tinman. But she stopped herself and remembered that she had other matters to deal with right this minute. 

**She looked at Glinda to see how her friend would react. She knew that it had hurt her that they ended up together that way, but she didn't know what to say to her friend. How could she explain that she needed love at that time and that Fiyero was the only one who was willing to give it to her... even if it meant she didn't love him that way... She loved him yes, but her heart wasn't his to own. Fiyero had suspected it that night they made love.**

Tinman looked at Fiyero. "Ahh so that was who you were, no wonder you came to her defenses every time I said or did something to her. Always thought you had a thing for her." He then noticed the way Elphaba and Fiyero were avoiding his eyes and avoiding each other. "Oh man, you and... HER!" He looked at them with disgust. He could not begin to imagine what Fiyero saw in that abnormal green woman.

"Ahem." Elphaba cleared her throat. "We have more important things to talk about than a one night stand." She said this mostly to let Glinda know that she didn't love him that way.

**Quietly Glinda slipped her hand into Elphaba's and spoke up, "Tinman if you really must know the whole truth, it is Elphaba and I who are lovers." Then she looked into Elphaba's eyes. "With all my heart I love you Elphaba and I long for you. It's just that at that time I realized it, I didn't know just how to express my love for you. But just the very thought of someone wanting to kill you and take you away from me tears me up inside."**

**She paused as tears ran down her cheeks, then she continued on. "Elphie my love as I investigated the site where Nessa was killed in addition to the piece of cloth I also found broken pieces of a green colored bottle. I have only seen two bottles like this in my life, the one you once showed me that belonged to your mother, and another one like it from which the wizard tried to get me to drink from, only I refused. Why he wanted me to drink the stuff I don't know, but I sensed something sinister about it and refused the substance."**

**Fiyero looked at Elphaba and Glinda and nodded sadly, realizing that he and Elphaba were never meant to be together. "Figures, no wonder you two always seemed to be joined at the hips. I'm surprised no one else suspected it. I'm sorry about what happened between me and Elphaba, yes I love her, but I'm willing to let her go. It isn't right for me to be selfish especially when I know her heart doesn't belong to me. I hope you two will be happy together." He meant it when he told them that. He stepped back giving them more room.**

Elphaba smiled at Fiyero. "Thank you for understanding, I hope we can still be friends." Fiyero was truly a gentleman about the whole thing. She appreciated it even more. Elphaba then looked at Glinda and drew her into a tight embrace. "Thank you for telling me Glinda, now I don't have to think about the what ifs all the time. Now I know your desires, and where your heart stands, I will do my best to make you the happiest you have ever been, I know it will be easy to do, because being with you makes me happier than I have ever been. Glinda, I love you too with all of my heart." She lifted Glinda's chin and kissed her.

Tinman growled. "Why is it every time I try to tell Glinda my feelings for her, she always brushes me aside?" He never could understand why she didn't want to be with him. He was still trying to figure her out.

Fiyero chuckled and hit the Tinman's back. "Well, Boq, its clear that you're simply barking up the wrong tree, these gals don't go for the men if you haven't noticed."

Elphaba then took the broken green bottle from Glinda. "You say the Wizard had something like this in his possession? Where did he get it from?" Elphaba was trying to piece together the mystery of why the Wizard had something like that in his possession. Then she remembered something about her mother saying she got the bottle from a traveler. "Wait a minute, the Wizard said he was a traveler before he came to Oz. I remember my mother saying she got this bottle from a traveler, but why would she give me this bottle?" 

**She had a nagging feeling of unease in her stomach. Something was telling her that she was somehow connected to the Wizard. Did her mother have an affair with the Wizard? She wondered to herself. She took a broken piece of the green glass and mixed a potion with it in a bowl and then poured it on her gazing ball and soon she saw images of her mother with a man... when the man looked up, it was a younger face of the Wizard and they were in the act of adultery. Elphaba found it all repulsive, and was nauseous to her stomach. It told her that whatever her mother drank from the bottle was the reason why she was born green. Frex wasn't her father like she always thought. "No!" She took the remaining broken bottle and threw it out of her window. "The wizard... that monster cannot be my... my father!"** **She could not even begin to comprehend how this man could treat all oz Oz the way he had, and how he treated the Animals like he was above them and took their rights away from them. She herself was nothing like the Wizard. They obviously shared none of the traits that she had seen in him so far. To her, he was nothing but a monstrosity, she didn't want to have anything to do with him at all, everything that he was went against what she knew of the way life should be. How could they have the same blood in their veins? She knew then that she would fight him with everything she had. She wasn't going to let him get away with what he did. This new knowledge she had about him would help her to put Oz back together and she would make sure that the Wizard would not be able to do any more harm to those she cared about. She would take a stand against him, no matter what it cost as long as it meant that the Animals would get their lives back.**

**Quietly Glinda approached her love and wrapped and arm around Elphaba's side resting her head on her lover's shoulder. Glinda felt the pain and anger that the woman she loved felt at this very moment, and frankly she didn't blame her one bit for how she felt. For this same man had cruelly tricked them both and turned much of Oz against her Elphaba even sent people out to kill her. How on earth any father could do such evil to his own child let alone countless other innocence was beyond her. "My love what ever you choose to do with this man, know that I am with you all the way in your decision."**

Witnessing all this Dorothy approached both Elphaba and Glinda. "Elphaba being that I'm just a little girl, I know that I don't know a whole lot of things, but I'd like to apologize for what this man and his cohort did to your sister. And if it's ok I'd really like it if you and I could be friends?"  


**Elphaba took comfort in Glinda's nearness as she silently raged inside. She held Glinda closer as she shook in rage. She thought about all the things she would say or do to the Wizard and Morrible. But when Dorothy offered her apology and a hand in friendship, Elphaba finally turned to look at her guests. She heard Toto yap as the little black dog ran up and licked her fingers. That made Elphaba smile. She looked at Dorothy and could feel for the lost little farm girl. **

**"I'm sorry that the Wizard duped you into thinking he could help you. He duped me and everyone here too. Well when I finish with them, all of Oz will know who I really am and they will regret allowing the old fool into duping them all too." Elphaba grabbed her broom and held out her hand. "What do you say we go to the Emerald city together let them see the one they wanted to call heroine with the wicked witch of the west." **

**She looked at Dorothy to see what she would say. "Afterwards, if you really want to go back home, I will help you... my friend." Chistery came back with the horde of flying monkeys ready to take flight at her word.**

**Dorothy smiled happily at Elphaba as she took her hand in friendship. "I'm all for it my friend. And together we shall show all the people of Oz what a fake this wizard really is and who is really behind the bad things going on here." Then Glinda kissed Elphaba,"If you'd like me to my love I can bring the others to the emerald city with me and we can meet you and Dorothy there and face these two together?"**

**Elphaba smiled at Dorothy and then turned to take Glinda into her arms. "Yes Glinda you do that, but first let me give this to you before you go." And with that, she gave Glinda a very long passionate kiss, one she wanted to give her for a long time. "See you at the Emerald City." Elphaba caressed her cheek before she took Dorothy's hand and then the two of them headed toward the open window. She then called for Chistery and the other Monkeys to take flight toward the Emerald City, they were going to make a grand entrance, one that all of OZ would not forget. This would be for the history books. She thought to herself.**

**Glinda watched as her love the witch of the west and Dorothy went to the window."I love you Elphaba. Fly safely my love and I'll see you at the Emerald city."The Glinda called the others to her, "Come friends we must prepare to fly."She held out hands to them.  
"I'll join you Glinda." Said the lion as he took hold of her left hand. "Boq, Fiyero you two coming with us?"**

**Boq stepped forward sadly. "You leave me no choice." He took Glinda's hand and then Fiyero took her other one and joined the lion. Elphaba helped Dorothy up behind her. "Hang on my pretty! A fall would be nasty." She cackled just for effect and then gave Dorothy a reassuring squeeze. "Don't fret, I won't let you fall." She chuckled in good humor. "Emerald City here we come!" They took off with the winged monkeys well ahead of them. Before they had taken off in flight, Elphaba had fashioned a sling for Dorothy to carry Toto in and keep him safely to her heart. She wasn't about to let them fall or get hurt on their way to confronting the Wizard and Madame Morrible. She was going to put a stop to the Wizard and Morrible's crimes if it was the last thing she did. There was no way she would allow them to get away with murder. She was going to expose them to all of Oz and make the people see him for who he really was. And then she was going to make sure Morrible paid dearly for what she did to Nessarose, of this she was sure of herself.  
**

**Soon they came upon the Emerald City and screams could be heard as the winged monkeys made sure the path was clear and that no one would try to stop them from getting into the Wizard's chamber.**

"LOOK! The Wicked Witch has captured Dorothy!"

"The Witch has Dorothy held hostage!"

"OH OZ HELP US!"

"KILL THE WITCH!"

"WIZARD PLEASE HELP US! SAFE US FROM THE WITCH!"

Elphaba cackled at the stupidity of the Ozians. "THE WIZARD CANNOT SAVE YOU!" She laughed again. "YOUR SO CALLED WIZARD IS A COWARD AND A FRAUD!" Elphaba turned in her seat and winked at Dorothy. They zoomed around the Emerald city and moved closer to where she knew the Wizard's chambers were. "YOUR WIZARD WOULD STOP AT NOTHING TO DESTROY WHAT HE CANNOT STAND EVEN HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

Loud gasps were heard all across the Emerald city. "What is she talking about?" "Who is his Ozness' flesh and blood?" "Who is this heir of the Emerald city she is talking about?" They asked questions amongst each other.

Elphaba started laughing again. "Oh they are all in for one rude surprise aren't they?" She asked Dorothy, looking to see the look on the girl's face.  
  
** Glinda gave Boq, the lion, and Fiyero all three an assuring smile. "Don't worry gentlemen you shall all be safe." Then to Boq she said,"To me you will always be my friend both you and Fiyero. Elphaba and I are soul mates and are meant to be with one another. Please try to understand."She explained to him.**

Then she went on to say, "Once we get to the Emerald City gentlemen and you see for yourselves what type of people the Wizard and his witch Morrible are, then you shall see for your own selves that what we have told you is true," Once she said this she conjured up one of her bubbles around them and flew them all out the window towards the Emerald City as fast as she could so not to keep Elphaba and Dorothy waiting.

"I agree"Dorothy answered laughing with the witch. "They surly are Elphaba. They will also be in for a big shock once they find out that the REAL evil doers are the Wizard and Morrible, Elphaba you're the hero that these people have so desired, but they let the lies Oz and Morrible feed them blind there eyes to that truth.

**Elphaba grinned wickedly. "This is going to be so much fun Dorothy!" She took a turn and landed Dorothy to the ground safely with Chistery waiting for her. "Watch over my friend will you? She is on our side." She said to Chistery who bowed respectively and took Dorothy's hand into his own. "Friends." He said to Dorothy.**

"DOROTHY'S SAFE! SHE GOT AWAY FROM THE WICKED WITCH! HURRAY FOR DOROTHY!" Several Ozians tried to reach Dorothy but Chistery kept them at a safe distance not wanting the girl to feel crowded. "WILL YOU KILL THE WITCH? HOW DID YOU GET AWAY? IF THE WITCH HURT YOU, I'LL KILL HER!" The Ozians kept talking and overlapping their statements. One Ozian shouted out, "LOOK! THE WIZARD IS IN DANGER!" "PLEASE WONT SOMEBODY KILL THE WITCH!" 

**There in the sky, Elphaba wrote a message as she flew on her broom. SURRENDER WIZARD "EH! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Elphaba cackled. **

**Below, she saw two people step out of the chambers, a man and a woman, she knew who they were. She could see a horde of the guards aiming their weapons on her. She began to chant a spell as she flew and instantly they dropped their weapons in alarm, their weapons had come alive and were moving around on the ground. **

**Elphaba laughed again. "WHY DOESN'T YOUR WIZARD USE MAGIC TO SAVE HIMSELF! I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN! HE IS NOTHING BUT A BIG FRAUD! HE CANNOT LIFT A FINGER TO SAVE ONE OF YOU!" To prove her point she began chanting a spell that lifted citizens of OZ up into the sky one by one. She didn't harm them. "IF YOU'RE THE WIZARD YOU SAY YOU ARE, CALL THEM DOWN WITH YOUR POWERS!"**

**As the suspended Ozians struggled to get their feet back on the ground, the people kept begging the Wizard to help them, but soon they could see that the Wizard seemed just as helpless as they were. A handful of the Ozians that were standing there began to see their beloved Wizard in a newer light and slowly backed up, their disappointment were clearly written on their faces. But most of the Ozians stood their ground not listening to what Elphaba was saying about their beloved Wizard, for all they knew, she was telling them nothing but lies.**

**Dorothy looked at Chistery as she witnessed how the Ozians reacted, "My friend somehow we's got to get these people to open there eyes and see the truth that Elphaba's trying to get through to their thick skulls." Then she called out as loud as she could hoping to get the people to listen to what she and Elphaba had to say, "People of the land of Oz please quiet down and listen to what I have to say! What the witch of the west is trying to tell you about this man you call your wizard is the truth. The very truth which he and his witch Morrible have been hiding from you the people of Oz all along. People of Oz a REAL wizard does not need a little girl such as I to do his bidding, because he himself with his magic should able to do his own bidding, and yet this man not having any magic powers of his own has been using innocent ones against their will to carry out his evil wishes.  
People of Oz yes there is evil being done here, but it wasn't the witch of the west doing it. The REAL wicked witch is Morrible who is in cahoots with your so-called wizard."**

**As she spoke Glinda's bubble could be seen coming in the sky.**

"People Of Oz if you refuse to listen, then listen to Glinda who can also testify that I'm telling the truth."

Hearing all this and seeing what Elphaba wrote in the skies and all that was going on Oz trembled in fear, And turned to Morrible asking her, "What do we do now? I hope you got a spell or something up your sleeves to fix this. If the people choose to listen to them then we're done for here Morrible."

**Morrible took a look at the Wizard and at Elphaba seeing that they were in the hot seat. It was true that the Wizard didn't have any powers. Elphaba scared her but she didn't want to admit it. She only knew two spells and it took her forever to master, but Elphaba was the real deal. "Looks like the people might be turning against you. I guess you're on your own." Morrible turned tail and fled trying to act as if she didn't know the Wizard. "I don't know this man! He tricked me too!" Morrible tried to save face and kiss up to Elphaba. "My dear! Tell them how he tricked you!"**

Elphaba gave Morrible a look of ridicule. "Why should I help the one who murdered my sister! You're just like HIM! Since you found it so easy to murder Nessa, why don't you murder my father now that you have turned your back on him! There's no way I will allow a wicked wrench like you to get away with your crimes against ALL of OZ!" She looked up at the Ozians that were still in the air and uttered a chant and they came back down. Now they knew that Elphaba had powers that the Wizard obviously did not.

**Elphaba threw the cloth on the ground "HERE'S your EVIDENCE! This was found by my sister's body and it matches the garment she is wearing that is torn! I know you all hated my sister, but all she wanted was LOVE and not PITY! The way you all treated us is what hardened our hearts! I ought to unleash my wrath upon all of you but I wont! At least I am not heartless unlike some of you I know!" **

**Elphaba took her mother's bottle from her bag and showed it to everyone. "SEE THIS! Who else has a bottle like this except your weak wizard!" She flew into the wizard's face. "Recognize this! This was my mother's and she gave it to me! Frexpar was never my father! YOU were!" Elphaba screamed in rage as all of Oz gasped in surprise and shock. She turned to face everyone. "And he was so willing to have me killed by the hands of this sweet little girl! He is nothing but a coward."**

Elphaba looked at the Wizard. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?... Father?" She glowered at him in rage. "Because of you, I never knew what it was like to have the love of a father. I grew up thinking that the man who was so ashamed of me was my own flesh and blood, thankfully there was only one of you who really loved me in all of Oz besides Fiyero, and she is the only one who owns my heart." Elphaba turned to look at Glinda.

**Immediately Glinda went to Elphaba's side and slipped an arm around her love's waist drawing her close to her, and she looked at Oz with disgust in her eyes. "Oz I love Elphaba with all my heart. She and I are soul mates. You have no idea how much the lies that you and your wrench Morrible hurt both of us let alone the ways they have hurt us. Because of you both all of Oz except for me and Fiyero had turned against my beloved blaming her for crimes that you and Morrible where really responsible for. Do you have any idea at all how it feels to know that people are saying nasty and evil things about your loved one Oz!" **

**As she spoke tears ran down her cheeks. Then she went on,"It literally ripped my heart to shreds Oz when the people spoke evilly about her because of you. Many a time I wanted to unleash what I felt in my heart, but I restrained myself from doing so for the sake of the innocent ones and knowing that my** **beloved Elphaba would not want me harming those who didn't know the truth."**

"Hearing what they had to say Oz sighed"I honestly don't know what to say to all this girls. Who **am I kidding? I'm to blame for everything. No wonder you're angry, can't say I blame you two." Then he looked at Morrible, "Morrible whether or not we'd like to admit it, you and I are both to blame for everything and like cowards when the crimes were brought to our attention, we pinned them on someone else to save our own hides from due **

**justice."  
**

**Elphaba encircled her arm around Glinda's waist as she looked into her father's eyes. "You have no backbone that is your problem. At least I know I did not inherit your weak traits. You did not stand up to Morrible and you acted out of greed. I will never call you father as long as you live. You do not belong here. I do. You must give up your position to me if you really care about the people of Oz. You know I am the only one who can lead them better than you can. I say we let the people speak. They were the ones who were fooled by you when you landed in your balloon. They hailed you their Wizard without knowing the truth about you. Now that they have seen and heard the truth, they must decide who they want to have as their leader." **

**Elphaba turned to face the crowd. "What shall it be? Who do you want to hail as your next leader?"**

Fiyero stepped up and spoke to the crowd. "I was captain of Oz's guards and they beat me up for wanting to help Elphaba when I found out the truth about Oz. I do not want him as our leader. Elphaba deserves to be the leader, she has the power to do what it takes to make this a safe and prosperous land."

Morrible poked Oz. "Don't tell me you are giving up! You know if she becomes the leader, I will lose my position I worked hard to keep!"

**Oz just looked at Morrible, "Look we my dear are guilty and deserve what we have coming to us. If you wish to keep your position, then it'll be up to you to fight for it and prove yourself." He paused then said, "As for me it's bad enough that I raised my heel against my own flesh and blood. I don't deserve a brave daughter as her nor do I deserve the position I hold, therefore I will reside here no more. What you do Morrible is your own decision to make."**

Then the Lion joined Fiyero, "People of Oz please listen to me. It was because of your Wizard and Morrible that I became cowardly. I was just a cub when they came at me scaring me and backing me into a cage. They where gonna take away my ability to talk just as they had their scientists doing to the rest of us animals. And they would have succeeded had it not been for Elphaba and Fiyero rescuing me and taking me someplace safe to free 

**me. Therefore if I trust her to help me find my courage again and all the rest of us animals trust her over Oz and Morrible then you should too. If she can help us I tell you she can help all of Oz."**

Then Dorothy spoke, "People of Oz listen to what we are all saying, **You were all saying such evil things about Elphaba and calling her a wicked witch, let me tell** **you this she may** **be a witch but she is not evil. An evil witch would have killed me rather then let me fly with her on her broom. She cares very much about each and every one of you. And she will fight to keep you all safe in times of danger, for she has the power and courage to do so where as the one you were calling your wizard does not. Now that you all know the truth people of Oz it is up to you to decide. Will you let a powerful heroine such as Elphaba guide you and protect you? Or will you trust in a fake wizard who hasn't even the courage or the power to fight for you?**

**Boq stepped forward with his eyes down. "You all know me, I was the one who led the witch hunt because I was too angry to see why she had me turned into a tin man. I did not look beyond my own selfish depravity to see that she did this to save my life." The tinman threw down his axe and knelt down at Elphaba's feet. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but if anyone can find a way for me to get my heart back, it would be you even though I probably don't deserve it after what I said and did to you." He truly felt ashamed of himself and felt really bad about all the things he said to her and hated himself for wanting to kill her. Remorse was written all over his face.**

Elphaba reached down and helped Boq up to his feet. "You don't have to kneel at my feet, I think of you as an equal no matter what happens. You may think you don't have a heart, but you do, right now it is a seed that is waiting to grow. With just the right spell, I am sure I can help you be yourself again. I want to help you, just like I want to help Fiyero and the Lion. Boq, you have my forgiveness regardless of what you think." She reached forward and hugged him.

Boq started crying then and there. Elphaba gave him an oilcan.

She then turned to face Dorothy. "If you still wish to go back home, I will take you there myself on one condition." Elphaba smiled before she continued. "You take my sister's ruby slippers. I will enchant them so that whenever you desire to come back to visit, all you have to do is to put them back on and think of us."

Elphaba then reached for Glinda. "Everyone listen, if you decide to have me as your leader, I would love to have Glinda at my side leading with me and we will do our best to make this a happy place again." **She promised everyone.**

**Dorothy smiled at Elphaba. "It's a deal!" She hugged her. "And if you don't mind, I also have something I'd like to give you Elphaba." And with that she reached into her pocket and took out two friendship necklaces with a heart shape charm that was split down the middle. "When you put both pieces of the heart together like this they read (Best Friends)." She showed Elphaba this and gave her one necklace. Then she put on the other one.**

Glinda smiled happily as she stood there with her beloved Elphaba and with Dorothy and the others. She was happy and everyone else there with her was happy too and she knew this.

**Elphaba thanked Dorothy as she fingered her necklace. She smiled at Glinda and then turned when she saw the guards marching up and saluting them, they then bent down on bended knee and shouted. "ALL HAIL THE NEW RULERS OF OZ!"**

Most of Oz shouted with joy while a few who were still wary of Elphaba stood in 

**silence, still not believing what they saw with their own eyes, or heard what was being said about their supposedly wonderful wizard.**

Morrible groaned. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick! NO! NO! NO! She cannot be the new ruler!" Madame Morrible gave Elphaba a look of pure loathing and disgust. 

**Elphaba then turned to the guards and gave her first order to them. "Take her away, lock her up and throw away the key!" She stepped forward and looked down at Morrible with anger in her eyes. Morrible shivered. "I will make you regret the day you lifted your finger against my sister, and the day you stood up and told these people lies about me. You think I didn't know what you were doing behind my back? You don't deserve to live, but I think you're better off in prison." **

**She turned then to Oz. "As for you OZ, as much as I want you to leave here, I think maybe you'd be better off as a humble servant to see what its like to serve instead of ordering people around to do your bidding. You're lucky I didn't decide to throw you to the Animals you caused trouble and havoc upon. They'd treat you worse." Morrible started screaming and throwing tantrums as the guards took her away. Elphaba looked at her with amusement as they dragged her away. She didn't look at all like the imposing headmistress as she once did when she first arrived at Shiz. Elphaba thought that Madame Morrible looked pathetic. How had she ever manage to fool everyone for so long? She wondered to herself.**

Elphaba then faced the crowd. "Now on a lighter note, let's celebrate and be merry!" She turned and kissed Glinda in front of all of Oz and then she bent down on her knee before her and all the people then she asked her a question. "Glinda, will you marry me?" She produced an emerald ring with a circle of diamonds around the gem. **She placed the ring on Glinda's finger.**

**Tears of pure joy ran down Glinda checks. "Yes! Elphie I will marry you!" And with that, she knelt down, and she kissed Elphaba long and deep as all Oz cheered sharing the joy.**

**Elphaba's heart leaped with joy and she couldn't help herself as she whooped with glee. She had never been this happy in her entire life and it made her heart want to sing. She stood up and lifted Glinda by her waist and whirled around with her in her arms. "I'd like to take you home with me right now Glinda, would you like to defy gravity with me this time?" She held her broom out knowing it would be Glinda's first time riding on the broom with her.**

Fiyero watched the two women he cared about and he was smiling. All he wanted was for them to be happy.

Boq watched too, neither smiling nor frowning, he just felt as if peace was around him and that was what he was basking in. He could not get over how Elphaba had forgiven him for his actions against her, it had moved him and he felt wiser for that. Somehow he had a feeling that Elphaba and Glinda together would make everything alright again.

A small old woman hobbled forward with a gaping grin on her face, you could see she had only a few teeth in that mouth of hers, to anyone she appeared to be crazy. But the woman was far more wiser than anyone gave her credit for. She had been there since the very beginning, and she was there when Elphaba was born. She looked at Fiyero and clucked at him. "The prophecy has only begun me dearie, its only the beginning!" She cackled in glee as she hobbled away leaving Fiyero confused. What did she mean by that? And who was that old loony bin? He wondered to himself.

**Glinda was smiling from ear to ear very happily. "Elphie I will defy gravity with you my love. I'm ready whenever you are. All I need to be happy, Elphaba is by being with you and having you with me my beloved."**

Dorothy was smiling as she witnessed the love of her friends. She went over to Fiyero and Boq. "They are so beautiful together. I'm happy for both Elphaba and Glinda ya know boys." 

**As Elphaba and Glinda mounted the broom, Fiyero nodded at Dorothy and looked past her at the old woman. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" He went after the old crone. "Wait a minute! Would you care to explain what you meant? And who are you?"**

The crone clucked and grinned before answering him. "Yackle at your service my prince! Folks around here call me Old Mother Yackle. You've no doubt heard of me." She nodded before she continued. "It is a whole new beginning my boy! You think you've lost something dear to your heart, but what you don't know is you've sown your oats already." She began moving away again. He moved to keep up with Yackle. "What do you mean?" He queried. She stopped and gave him a long look. "Elphaba and Glinda were always meant to be together, but you will still be a part of their lives, but not directly. Prophecy foretold that two witches would get together and that they would bring a new and better order to OZ and the surrounding lands. But there would be a third who would come who would carry the legacy to other worlds. He would be of the royal house of Tiggular. Your one night stand with Elphaba ensured that." 

**She cackled and clucked as she moved away leaving Fiyero in shock. Yackle's voice called back to him. "Remember do not do anything else to get between Elphie and Glinda. Because we cannot change the prophecy, it has to happen!"**

Fiyero was weak in his knees and silent when he made his way back to Dorothy and Boq. He looked at Elphaba realizing what Yackle said would affect him. But he knew he could not do anything else but to let her go.

Elphaba cackled as they lifted off into the skies and zoomed around the crowd before heading back to her castle. "Here we go! Into the West!" They flew westward.  


**With a smile on her face Glinda rode with one arm around her beloved's waist holding tight. She** **smiled and waved at their friends below. She then wrapped both arms around Elphaba's waist as they flew off into the western skies towards home and their new life together.  
**

**Fiyero remained standing there until he could no longer see Elphaba and Glinda in the skies and then he headed back to where he normally stayed. The words of Yackle stuck on his mind.**

Boq called out to Fiyero, "hey buddy, need some company?" He was oblivious to Fiyero's troubles.

Elphaba flew on and on toward her castle and soon she could see it looming in the distance. She had a grin on her face as she enjoyed the way it felt with Glinda with her and the feel of Glinda holding onto her tightly. Elphaba entered the ledge of her window and helped Glinda off the broom. "Here we are, home sweet home." She began kissing Glinda passionately as the monkeys flew toward their quarters for the evening. The sun was setting upon the horizon. Elphaba held Glinda close to her as they kissed deeply and passionately. "I've always longed to hold you like this in my arms Glinda." she said huskily.

**Glinda kissed Elphaba, "And I have also longed to feel the warmth of your touch, and your kisses on my lips Elphie, and to be able to hold you close to my heart and love you in return. You are the woman I love Elphie. It's always been my hearts desire to be with you as we are now my love." And with that she kissed her again long, passionately and deeply.**

**Elphaba lifted Glinda and carried her upstairs knowing there was no turning back now. She had to have her right then and now. She never stopped kissing her until she laid her gently upon her bed and then she started undressing Glinda. "I need to be with you now. I need to feel you let me take you and make love with you, let me give you what I longed to give you." She began to hum, not realizing that her humming was creating a new kind of magic. Her desires made her feel and do things she didn't know she could before. It was driving her on directing her as she moved seductively over Glinda.**

**Glinda looked lovingly into Elphaba's eyes, "And I need you my Elphie. Please take me and make me all yours, Please don't wait I need you right now my love. I need your loving touch and your kisses. Please let us make love and not wait another second."**

**Elphaba finished undressing Glinda and then removed her own clothes letting Glinda see her in all her green glory. Then she moved between Glinda's legs and took her while kissing her and sucking on her nipples moving between kisses all at the same time, her green skin looked exotic against Glinda's peach skin and it excited her even more. For the first time, she felt beautiful. Elphaba moaned and continued humming as she thrust between Glinda's legs with her hand. She arched her back and her long silky black hair moved around her as she continued making love with the blonde beauty beneath her. Something truly magical was certainly happening between them and it was creating life within Glinda and they didn't know it at that time. Elphaba felt complete and she was very satisfied. She had never felt this way before and it moved her in a way she had never been moved before.**

**Glinda moaned passionately as she felt the erotic sensations that her beloved Elphaba was giving her. Looking in to her lovers eyes, she kissed her long and deep letting one hand run through Elphaba's raven colored hair. And with her other hand, she gently caressed her lover's green back holding her close to her. With each thrust her woman gave her she arched her back moaning in utter satisfaction, she spread her legs wide open for her beloved Elphaba.**

**Elphaba screamed as she reached her own climax, she didn't know what happened but it was as if the magic that enveloped them had made her feel what she was doing to Glinda. She wondered what had happened. Had her powers been that strong? What happened? She wondered briefly but then when she saw how she made Glinda feel she smiled with happiness and satisfaction. "Oh Glinda, do you have any idea how beautiful you look? You're absolutely glowing!" She could see how Glinda glowed, she seemed golden. At that moment, she felt like she could drown in her lover's beauty.**

**Glinda smiled at Elphaba. "My love, what you see is the glow of love, Elphie I see it in you too. To me you very beautiful, more then what you can ever imagine my love. If only you could also see the beauty that I see every time I look in to your eyes Elphaba." She gently caressed her lover's cheek. "Elphie I'm so very much in love with you and to me you're more beautiful then what you can imagine."**

**Elphaba continued smiling at Glinda. "Remember that day you said that pink looks good with green and I laughed? Well I guess I'm trying to say that I agree." Elphaba blushed a deeper shade of green. "I look forward to starting our lives together, we will bring all of Oz together and lift the bans of the Animals and they will get to share in the joy with the rest of us. I think its time that Oz learned how to live in harmony with those who are different from them and that its okay to be different. No one should have to be the same just because the Wizard..." **

**She couldn't continue. "Glin, you make me so happy. I think we should call for a town meeting tomorrow what do you think my pretty?"**

**Glinda smiled, "I think that's a wonderful idea Elphie. And I agree with what you say all of Oz needs to learn how to live in harmony with those who are different from them.  
Diversity is a very wonderful and beautiful thing that will help our people to grow. Besides the** **Animals have a right to live among us and share our joy too. They long to be our friends and** **all of Oz can learn much from them and from what they know."  
**

**Just then, they could hear the flutter of wings as one monkey flew into the room and handed Glinda and Elphaba a package, there was a card included. "What is this? Why have you brought us this?" The monkey shrugged and flew off before Elphaba could find out more about the package. It was wrapped in pink and green. "Let's find out who sent us this package." Elphaba opened the card and read what was inside the card. "To Oz's New Queens, Congratulations! All my love, Old Mother Yackle"**

"Oh great Oz! I have heard of her, Frex always told me that she was a heathen, but my mother adored her, she was like a mother to my mom. She said that Yackle was there when I was born, its always been said that there was something magical about her. I didn't realize she could still be alive after all these years!" She opened it up and inside was two baby rattles! One green and one pink. Elphaba dropped the package and jumped. "What is the meaning of this! Why would she send us those... rattles!"  
Outside, Old Mother Yackle cackled in satisfaction as she began hobbling away. "Yes it has begun! Soon there will be two!" She laughed and clucked on her way.

**Glinda examined the message on the card and then the rattles putting two and two together. Then it suddenly dawned on her what Mother Yackle was trying to tell them both.  
"Elphie I think I've figured out why she sent us theses. My love she's trying to tell us both something important. Look on the card she congratulated both of us, And she sent these rattles with it. Elphie you only give a rattle to some one who either has a baby or is gonna have a baby. I think what she's trying to say is somehow we're both with child, In other words I'm with child by you and yet you are also with child Elphie."** **She said this matter of factually as if she thought it was possible. **

**Elphaba gulped and sat down suddenly. She wasn't feeling good. How could she be with child? And Glinda too? She thought back to when she had that dreaded one night stand with Fiyero, and then she realized that it was possible. But she didn't want to be pregnant now! And not especially by him! Not when she had recently been feeling so good about having a future with Glinda. "Oh Glinda! I wish I wasn't pregnant! I wish I never had that one night stand with Fiyero! What am I going to do!" She looked at Glinda. "What about you? How did it happen to you?" **

**She still had not grasped the idea that she herself had indeed gotten her lover pregnant. It was still new to her, and she was still beginning to understand that she was much more powerful than she gave herself credit for. Right at that moment Elphaba was feeling lost and confused. Would Fiyero expect more from her when she would tell him? She did not want to leave Glinda, she would never want to make that choice. Her heart, body and entire being belonged with Glinda, this much she knew. If she kept this child that was growing inside her, she knew that things would change, but would it be for the better?**

**Glinda smiled lovingly at Elphaba. "Elphie my love you're the only one I've ever been with sexually. My love you are much more powerful then you realize."She kissed her. "Elphie listen to me I'll help you and together we shall raise both of our children as a family. What matters most is that we stay together. I love you and the very thought of ever losing you again breaks my heart. I know this is new to you for it is also new to me as well. I need you Elphie and I know that you need me too.**

**Elphaba blinked twice. "You mean... I'm your first? And somehow... " She let her eyes drop to rest on Glinda's flat tummy. "My powers... sometimes I find myself wondering what other possibilities I can create with my powers. But I never thought that a woman like me could do something like create a life within another woman's belly." She kissed Glinda's belly in awe and wonderment and then moved to kiss Glinda on her lips. "Sometimes I feel my powers growing stronger everyday and I wonder what else is in store for me." **

**She kissed her again. "We will deal with this together as a family. You never have to worry about me leaving your side. I'll always be there with you. There's no where else I'd rather be than to be with you. You mean the world to me Glinda. Our children will never be without love. We will be there for them every step of the way."**

**Glinda smiled at her lover, "Yes my love they shall indeed have more love then what they will what to do with, for they shall be loved greatly by both of us." She snuggled close to Elphaba. She was even happier then she was before because Glinda was with child and by the very woman she loved dearly**.

**Elphaba's heart swelled when it finally hit her. They were a family now. Glinda's belly would be swelling with the life that was inside her. HER flesh and blood was growing inside Glinda. A part of her was embedded within her. She wondered whether the children would be like her. Would they be green? Elphaba realized that she didn't care, she'd love them no matter what.**

"You know, I just thought of something." She chuckled. "What a pair we will be when we are BIG and ROUND." She smiled. "We will have to make an announcement soon."

**"I agree my love." Glinda said with a smile. "And the sooner we make it the better, this way all of Oz can share in our joy. Maybe a good place to start might be to tell our **

**friends. That is if you want to my love."**

**Well I remember you telling me that Shenshen and Pfanee would be getting back tomorrow, I wonder what they will think of us being together now, as you know they never liked me." Elphaba chuckled as she squeezed Glinda closer. "I'd love to see the looks on their faces when you tell them. Besides I think Fiyero needs to know about this and I don't mind him being a part of this child's life, but he needs to understand that is where I will draw the line. He knows we are together and that I love you." She looked outside. "Well I guess we've been up all night because its morning now." Elphaba laughed.**

**Glinda laughed with her woman. "Yeah I guess we have been my love, but then what a wonderful night we had too. Our first night together as a couple." She smiled at Elphaba.  
If Shenshen and Pfanee don't like the idea of us together, then that's tough, cause I love you Elphaba and I will not part from you for anyone. They can either except the fact that I love you and be happy for us, Or they can't and if that's the case then it's them who loses out not us." And with that she rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder. "I guess what we'll need to start doing soon is thinking up names for our children."She smiled.**

**Elphaba hugged Glinda again. "I feel like getting up and shouting to all of Oz about how much I love you." She then felt her own belly and wondered what it would feel like when it would start to swell, and for a brief moment she felt a tiny flutter inside her and realized she might be at least one or two months pregnant. She had been so engrossed with trying to save the Animals and preoccupied with her problems that she didn't think about it at all. She had a feeling that she would be giving birth to a boy. The name Liir came into her mind as if it was the boy's destiny. She looked at Glinda. "My heart tells me that this child I carry will be a boy, and it says I should name him Liir."**

**Glinda smiled, "Liir is a beautiful name for him my love." Glinda was also wondering herself what it would feel like when her tummy started to grow. As she felt it, something in her heart told her that her baby would be a girl. She looked at her Elphaba with a smile,  
**

**"Something tells me love that the child I carry by you is gonna be a little girl.  
And that Liir will have a little sister to play with." Glinda replied to Elphaba.  
**

**Elphaba then knelt down and kissed Glinda's belly. "I look forward to our children joining us my pretty." She was looking forward to it extremely and then she realized that her maternal feelings were creeping over her. When she finished getting ready, she held out her hand to Glinda. "Ring the bell, its time the Monkeys knew we have a meeting to look forward to. They will join us. I'm going to send several to round up the Animals and tell them to join us, they must all come." **

**She started writing a letter for the monkeys to take with them to the Animals. "I also look forward to sharing our good news with ALL of Oz!" Elphaba couldn't help herself. She was so happy at this very moment.**

**Quick as a flash Glinda was ready. She took a hold of her love's hand and with her other hand, she rang the bell to call the monkeys.**

**She then kissed her Elphaba tenderly. "I'm ready whenever you are my dear."  
She smiled happily. She couldn't wait to reveal to all of Oz that she Glinda loved Elphaba and was to be the mother of her child. **

**Soon Elphaba could see the monkeys as they came flying to their window. Chistery perched upon the sill waiting to hear what Elphaba had to say. But before Elphaba said anything, Chistery jumped into the room and hugged Elphaba and Glinda. He placed his hands on their bellies and said, "Babies."**

Elphaba laughed then and nodded at Chistery knowing that Animals had a keener sense than humans did. She also sensed that Chistery felt protective about them. She took this as a good sign. She then handed him a letter. "Take this to where the Animals are and give this to them, they are to meet us at the town hall. Then you are to join us there too, we have an announcement to make." Chistery nodded and then motioned for some of the monkeys to join him, the rest would follow Elphaba and Glinda to the Emerald City.

"Finally we're going back to where we belong!" Elphaba led Glinda with her to the window sill and then helped her onto the broom and then she mounted and with her famous laugh, they took off into the skies heading for the Emerald City. When they arrived, they could see that the people of the Emerald city were sulking because of what happened with the Wizard and how they had been duped by him, they saw Elphaba and Glinda coming and they had hope in their eyes.

Elphaba searched the crowds to see who were there, and she could see everyone was present except for the Animals who were on their way. Then she spotted a familiar person in the crowd. Elphaba then pointed her out to Glinda. "That's Old Mother Yackle. I'm not surprised that she is here, she always seems to be around one way or another." She looked at Yackle to let her know that they had gotten her present. Yackle lifted her crutch in 

**greeting.**

**Soon Elphaba saw Fiyero and Boq as well as Dorothy. This was going to be a big day for them too, not just for Elphaba and Glinda. As if on Cue, Chistery, several monkeys, and the Animals came into the square to hear what Elphaba and Glinda had to say. Elphaba saw that several Ozians moved out of the way not liking the fact that the Animals were there. It was obvious to her that Morrible and Oz had brainwashed the people to react this way, she also saw some of them try to shoo the animals out of the square saying they were not welcome.**

Elphaba lifted her hands when she saw what was going on. "Stop that nonsense people! Those Animals belong here just as much as you and I do! I invited them and it will not do to have you harassing them! This kind of hostility is no longer permitted here! They have every right to be here and that is part of what I came here to do. You will listen to what I have to say!" Elphaba looked at the guards and nodded at them and they moved to where the Animals were and ushered them to the front of the audience to await Elphaba's next words.

**Then Glinda spoke. "People of Oz, Elphaba's right. If we are to rise above the shame that Oz and Morrible brought to this land, then we must start by learning to accept those who are different from us, and we must all learn to live in harmony with one another Human, Animal and witch kind. People of Oz these Animals have just as much a right to hear the good news we have to share as you do, for they too live here in this land. Don't be judging your fellow Ozians by what they look like. It's what's in the heart that matters the most." **

**Elphaba smiled at her Glinda and then continued to speak. "As of now, people of Oz, the bans against the Animals have been lifted. They have every right to do business with you all, and it would help your profits to increase. They have the right to do as we all do with our everyday living, and they have the right to partake in activities with us and above all, they have the right to let their voices be heard! No longer will they be restrained from living the fullest lives possible with the rest of us here."**

The Animals, their families and children started dancing and shouting out in happiness, they hailed Glinda and Elphaba their most wonderful friends. Elphaba took joy in seeing that the Animals got the freedom that they deserved. Soon the Ozians began to warm up to them too and a few of them even started playing with the Animal children. Elphaba felt tickled by what she was seeing. She saw that Fiyero and Boq were smiling in favorable reception.

Yackle started shouting. "Hey folks pipe down please! They have another important announcement to make! Go ahead my duckies!" She encouraged Elphaba and 

**Glinda.**

Elphaba turned to Glinda and shared a big smile with her. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Shenshen and Pfanee there staring at them with stupor on their faces. They had no idea that Elphaba and Glinda became leaders and that they were a couple, but since they arrived they were surprised to see that Elphaba and Glinda were causing a new shift in Oz. They had no idea what happened to the Wizard or Morrible, or that Elphaba was Oz's heiress and the daughter of Oz himself. Elphaba took this opportunity to take Glinda's hand into her own and place it on her heart in front of all of them. 

**"I think its time we told them our good news my beautiful Glinda!" She could feel the two friends of Glinda fixate their eyes at them, but she didn't care, she was heads over heels in love with Glinda. One of them spoke up, "Glinda! What is going on here? What are you doing with that... green girl!" Elphaba started laughing at the absurdity of it all. She reached out and lifted Glinda's face and then kissed her intensely to answer their question. All of Oz continued applauding by shouting and celebrating at their kiss knowing exactly what their leaders were. But these two had totally missed out on what happened there the day before they came back.**

Fiyero walked up to Shenshen and Pfanee. "That beautiful green woman has a name. Its Elphaba Thropp, Oz's newest Queen and the heiress of all Oz. The previous wizard's daughter. I don't think you should refer to her as anything else." He stunned them into utter silence with this statement and he loved the way they looked stupid with their mouths gaping open.

"Right on!" Boq high-fived Fiyero and glowered at the two. **It was very obvious that he no longer harbored any ill feelings toward Elphaba and they could see that he had matured since Elphaba forgave him.**

**Glinda smiled at her Elphaba. "I agree my love. It is now time we shared with all of Oz our elated news." She kissed Elphaba and then turned to look out on all that were **

**present.  
**

**"Citizen's of Oz, my beloved Elphaba and I both have wonderful news to share with all of you..." She paused a moment then went on to say, "I'm with child and am going to be the mother of a beautiful baby girl. The father of my baby is my darling Elphaba Thropp."  
She then turned and kissed Elphaba long and deep. "My beloved I'll let you speak now." **

**Fiyero gave a look of confusion, that was certainly not something he expected to hear. the citizens of Oz gasped in shock. "How is this possible?" "I thought Elphaba was a girl!" "What sort of magic is at work here?"**

Elphaba had to laugh. "People, I too was surprised, but it is true. I did get Glinda with child. After all, I am a witch. I just didn't expect my powers to be THAT powerful, but I'm glad it happened, because there's no one else I'd rather have to bear my children than Glinda the good." Elphaba chuckled and then continued. "Although Glinda is the mother of our child, I too am expecting, and Fiyero, the Winkie Prince is the father of the child I am carrying, the baby I carry is going to be a boy. Glinda and I will raise OUR children, but Fiyero will have the chance to get to know his son. I will not take that chance away from him. I do ask that he will honor the fact that Glinda is the love of my life and be happy that he will have the chance to be a part of my son's life."

Fiyero stepped up and kissed Elphaba's hand. "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of our son's life. I will respect your wish to remain with Glinda and I will allow you two to raise our son together provided you will allow me quality time with him when it is possible. I will not interfere with your lives together."

"Thank you Fiyero. Of course you can be with your son when its possible, I will not deprive my son of that chance. Liir will have a very good life."

"Liir." Fiyero repeated acknowledging his son's name. He nodded and smiled as he stepped back respectively.

The Ozians started cheering loudly with the Animals present and the winged monkeys took flight in joy circling the skies above them.

**Then Dorothy came forward with Toto following her.** **She hugged both Elphaba and **

**Glinda. "I hope you don't mind but I'd like to congratulate you both." Then Toto started barking happily and wagging his tail. Dorothy looked at him with a smile and then back at Elphaba and Glinda, "Toto wants to congratulate you too." Glinda smiled at the girl and hugged her ."Thank you very much dear."  
**

**Elphaba smiled at Dorothy and gathered her into a hug. "Thank you Dorothy. I will always cherish our new friendship. I know you want to go back home. Are you wanting to leave anytime soon?" She asked. She then stood up again and after petting Toto, she called the attention of the Ozians. "I have found a way to turn the Scarecrow back into Fiyero, and the Tinman back into Boq. I also found a way to give the Lion his courage back. Before I do so, I will be making a trip with Dorothy to help her back to Kansas. It should not take too long. I'm quite sure it can be done." Elphaba looked at Glinda. "If we can create life together, I am sure we also can help them." Elphaba smiled at Glinda.**

**Glinda smiled at Elphaba, "I agree with you my love. Besides the wizard didn't have the power to even be able to help them, whereas you and I do my love. And therefore we should help them."  
**

**Dorothy smiled at Elphaba, "I'm ready to leave whenever you are my friend."**

**Elphaba nodded. "Alright, it might get a bit scary at first but then it will be smooth flying afterwards." She paused and then looked at the people. "I will be back as soon as I can." Elphaba then gave Glinda a necklace. "If you wish to find me should you need me for any reason at all, just touch this and think of me." Elphaba kissed Glinda and then helped Dorothy onto her broom and then she placed Toto in a sling around Dorothy. Elphaba got on and then began chanting a spell and soon a portal opened and everyone could catch a glimpse of the Kansas that Dorothy came from. Elphaba and Dorothy flew into the portal and after several minuted, the portal closed.**

Once they arrived in Kansas, Elphaba could see a farm and there appeared to be people conducting a search obviously for Dorothy. Elphaba thought of her Glinda and knew that Glinda would sense it. The Witch and Dorothy flew toward her family's home. She saw an old lady and old man as well as three farm hands and another old man wearing a turbo, and the police with another woman who was trying to stay on her bike. They were in the process of arresting this woman.

**Seeing the woman on the bike and the other familiar faces, Dorothy said to Elphaba, "That woman with the bike is Elmira Gulch. She's the one I told you of, Elphaba who was gonna have Toto destroyed.**

**"Oh she was wasn't she? Why do you think they are arresting her? Maybe they think she did something to you?" Elphaba swooped closer to the ground at an accelerated speed knocking the police man's hat off as she laughed thinking it was funny. She helped Dorothy down and stood there to see what would happen next. She looked over at Mss Gulch and could not help it, she moved toward the mean looking lady. "What seems to be the problem here gentlemen?" Elphaba asked not thinking that they might be startled by her green skin, her skin was the farthest thing from her mind now. She had not yet noticed that this world was grey and colorless. **

**One of the officers hearing Elphaba's question spoke as he filled out his report."We got a report at headquarters that a little girl and her scottie dog where missing from this farm house. And when we found out that this woman had something to do with the girls **

**disappearance, we arrested her on suspicion of kidnaping. And here she's trying to tell us that she didn't kidnap the girl, and that the girl's dog bit her."  
**

**Elphaba stifled a laugh. "Oh the dog bit her? Maybe he had a reason, maybe she did something to the dog. Did you think of that? But I can tell you that this woman did not kidnap the little girl. She's right here." Elphaba then stepped up to Miss Gulch. "What ever happened to you to make you a mean old lady? Didn't you ever have anyone to love you and teach you how to treat people the right way? Why would you want to hurt someone or a dog that is smaller than you?" Elphaba had a feeling that Miss Gulch's story was probably not unlike her own.**

**Elmira looked down sadly when Elphaba asked her that. "No I didn't my Mom died when I was a baby and my father acted like he didn't want me. I grew up not even knowing what love was."**

A tear ran down Dorothy's cheek and she looked up at Elphaba, "No wonder she became mean." Then she asked, "Why do some people treat their children this way? It's sad." 

**Elphaba put her hand on Elmira's shoulder squeezing it gently. "It's been known to happen." She looked at the poor woman. "I know what you have been through. I grew up without love too, until I met someone special who taught me what it was like to be loved and to love in return. My parents didn't love me the way most parents love their young. They were ashamed of me because I was born green." Elphaba stopped when she noticed that her surroundings were grey and colorless. Chances were that people there didn't know or remember what it was like to be in a world of color. **

**"Well, at least where I come from, I stuck out like a sore thumb. Things got so hectic for a while and they called me the Wicked Witch of the West." She then looked at Dorothy. "Perhaps what Elmira needs is to be shown that she isn't really a bad lady, just someone misunderstood, and maybe she needs to be taught the meaning of love and friendship. Its sad that her father treated her that way, she's obviously led a very sheltered life." **

**Elphaba's heart went out to Miss Gulch. She knew where she was coming from, for her story was not that different from her own. She thought she had better do something about that and herlp this poor woman out."Well Elmira, let me say this, I like you and I'd like to offer my hand in friendship. I don't think you deserve to be locked up. You need to get to know what its like to be around Animals and open your heart and allow yourself to be loved because Animals do not judge people unlike what your father did, all they are really capable of is love, and that's something you need very badly. Allow me to help you start over dear lady by reintroducing yourself to Dorothy. Elmira meet Dorothy, she would like to be your friend too." **

**Elphaba told the policeman to un cuff her, they complied when they saw that Dorothy was alright and that Elmira had not kidnaped her, Elphaba then took Elmira's hand and then took Dorothy's hand and brought their hands together as a show of friendship. "This is how you make friends."**

**Dorothy smiled at Elmira."How do you do?"  
**

**Then a thought came to her mind, "Elmira if you don't have anything to do the rest of the day, I'd like for you to join my family and I for dinner?"  
**

**"I'd love to child but what about your Aunt Em? You know she don't care for me much." Elmira answered to which Dorothy replied, "Don't worry let me talk to her and I'm sure things will be alright and that she'll let you join us." Then she smiled at Elphaba And if it's alright with you, I'd also like to introduce you to my Aunt and Uncle as well **

**Elphaba? My Aunt Em's really a nice person and so is Uncle Henry." **

**Elphaba put her arm around Elmira and encouraged her to try to make an effort. "Think of this as your first step at getting to know your new friends. Besides, like you, I too feel like an outsider, but it cannot hurt to try. Let us go meet Dorothy's family. I will be there for you every step of the way. I know you are new at this." Elphaba nodded at Dorothy. "Let's go meet your family. I am sure they must be worried sick about you by now let's not keep them waiting." Elphaba was certainly hungry and besides she had to eat for two now. She smiled and thought about Glinda and their unborn children. "I bet your family will not believe where you have been Dorothy." She chuckled knowing that Elmira would be wondering about what she was talking about.**

**Dorothy chuckled as she lead the way to the farmhouse,"Probably not Elphaba, but I know they'll be happy nonetheless to have me back safe and sound. Come with me my friends the house is right this way. And as they drew near Dorothy called out, "Aunt Em! Uncle Henry please come and meet my friends. Aunt Em can they please stay for dinner with us Please?"**

**Aunt Em nearly had a heart attack when she saw and heard Dorothy. She looked faint so Uncle Henry took his hat off and fanned Aunt Em's face. Everyone crowded Dorothy upset and relieved that she was home and safe. "Where have you been Dorothy?" "Don't pull a stunt like that again!" "We thought that cyclone got you!" "When we found no body, naturally we thought Miss Gulch did something to you!" After several minutes they realized that Miss Gulch was un-cuffed and standing next to Dorothy, and that there was a strange woman wearing unusual clothing that looked out of place. Uncle Henry was silent and then spoke up. "But why would you want Miss Elmira Gulch to eat with us? I thought she hated you."**

Elphaba watched the whole thing unfold with interest and when she felt Miss Gulch start to move away because she felt rejected, Elphaba tightened her grip on the poor woman's arm. "Go ahead Dorothy answer their questions so we can eat, I'm very hungry." Elphaba replied not afraid to speak up. She could feel them looking at her strangely, after all, to them, her clothes were fit for a funeral, and she was wearing a strange looking pointy hat, and she was carrying a broom. They wondered if she thought that they needed to have their house cleaned.

**Dorothy spoke up then, "Please everyone if you'll let me talk I can explain everything. First off let me start by saying that Miss Gulch does not hate me. We've made up and become friends. Secondly growing up she never had the love I have in fact she didn't have anyone to love her and therefor she never knew what it was like to be loved or wanted. So if it's alright with you all I'd like for her to be able to join with us for dinner. Also I'd like it if she could be allowed to stop by and visit us as friends and if we can visit with her too. Please she gets lonely."**

Dorothy paused a minute then went on to say, "Aunt Em, Uncle Henry and everyone this other lady with me is my best friend Elphaba Thropp. She helped me get home safe and sound." 

**"What an unusual name you have there Elphaba. I have never heard of any Thropps. I take it you are not from around here?" Uncle Henry asked. "Oh thank you for bringing dear Dorothy back home safe and sound! Please do stay with us for supper you two." Aunt Em replied.  
Uncle Henry then asked Dorothy another question, "Where were you all this time?"**

Elphaba nodded. "You're right, I am not from around here at all. This is my first time here. And thank you for your hospitality, I was only happy to help Dorothy find her way back home."

Aunt Em looked behind Elphaba as if looking for something. "Well how did you get here? I don't see your automobile or any means of transportation. I am also wondering why you are carrying a broom."

The witch smiled at Aunt Em. "This is my transportation ma'am." She lifted her broom and saw how they were looking at her as if she were someone foreign. **She could only imagine what they might be thinking of her right then. But she didn't care, she was used to having people look at her that way.  
**

**To help her friend out there Dorothy spoke, "Aunt Em, Uncle Henry perhaps I can explain. You asked where I had been all this time, well to be honest your probably not gonna believe me, but that cyclone did get me and to be more honest I was caught up in it and taken to another land a beautiful magical land where I met all sorts of people. My friend Elphaba is one of my friends I met there." **

**Aunt Em felt Dorothy's forehead to see if she was running a fever, she thought it was because she was talking silly nonsense. Everyone looked at Dorothy as if they found her story amusing.**

Elphaba chuckled at the silliness of it all. "Dorothy is fine. She is speaking the truth. That is how I met her thanks to my fraud of a father. That's an entirely different matter. I am from another land in a far away place. None of you would ever be able to get there unless by someone who wishes to bring you there." Elphaba then bent down and said a spell and sparks flew from her fingertips to the red ruby slippers Dorothy was wearing. "I have done what I said I would do, I have enchanted Dorothy's shoes so that if she ever wishes to visit with me and her other friends she met there, all she would have to do was to think about me. If any of you ever thought about going with Dorothy to see us, you would have to hold her hands, and anyone who was within the person's distance would go with them if they were touching anyone who was holding onto Dorothy."

Aunt Em scolded Elphaba. "Now don't you go putting such ideas in that poor girl's head! Its bad enough that she's lost it!"

Elphaba shook her head. "Believe me, Dorothy is not crazy and neither am I!" With that she got on her broom and defied gravity in front of them to show them that they were saying the truth. "If I wasn't from a magical place like that, I would not be able to do this at all!" She then looked at Dorothy. "That's how I brought her here with me. Where I live, I am known as the Witch of the West, and I am the new ruler of Oz, and I rule it with Glinda the Good Witch of the North who is my wife." She waited to see how they would 

**react.**

**"Well I'll be!" exclaimed Larry with his jaws wide open when he saw what she did. "A real live witch."  
**

**Dorothy put a hand on his shoulder, "But you guys don't need to be afraid, As I said before, she's my best friend, in fact she and Glinda are both friends of mine. As are Boq, Fiyero, Chistery and the Lion. Oh Aunt Em you would have loved seeing the place where I was.** **It is so beautiful!"  
**

**Aunt Em then looked at Elphaba with interest. "Either I am getting senile in my old age, or Dorothy managed to fool us with some kind of illusion, but I'll humor you both." She then called everyone closer. "I've just about have dinner ready, we'd better get in and get cleaned up before the food gets cold."**

Uncle Henry chuckled as he looked at Elphaba. "That was a good show. I believe you might be telling the truth after all."

Professor Marvel was strangely silent the whole time, and when Elphaba looked at him, she got a strange look on her face. "What are YOU doing here!" She looked at Dorothy. "If I didn't know better, I would say that was my fraud of a father!"

**Dorothy quietly took Elphaba's hand. "Professor Marvel was the last person that Toto and I met up with before that cyclone hit our part of Kansas." Quietly Dorothy moved close to Elphaba's side not trusting Professor Marvel.**

**Elphaba glared at Professor Marvel. "Well then that would explain how Morrible got him here to use the cyclone to destroy your home and carry you off with the house to kill my sister Nessarose and then use you to do his dirty work to try to kill me!" Elphaba looked at the house that was still there. "She probably did a spell to clone the house and have the cyclone carry you away." Elphaba marched up to the Professor and began to feel him up in order to confirm her theory. She felt a hard object in his vest pocket and reached in and took it out, in her hand was a green glass bottle just like the one that Elphaba had. **

**"Just. As. I. Thought!" Elphaba lashed out and pushed him to the ground. "You stay away from me! And you stay away from Dorothy and her family! I'm very tempted to cast a spell on YOU so you could DISAPPEAR!" In her anger, sparks flew before Elphaba could stop it and the Professor disappeared into the air.**

Aunt Em exclaimed, "Oh my word!" Uncle Henry added, "Well I'll be!"

Elphaba had a look of shock on her face. She knew that sometimes when she got angry, her powers would get out of control. She put her arm around Dorothy's shoulders. "Well I'll say one thing, that horrible man won't bother you or your family again."

Aunt Em wanted to forget that she saw the whole thing so she announced. "Come in for dinner!" Uncle Henry then looked around. "Well I'm going to the wine cellar to serve you all some drinks, I've been saving for a special occasion after seeing that, I know I need a good drink, how about you Elphaba?"

"Oh none for me please. I will have milk." Elphaba replied with a polite smile.

Aunt Em looked at their guest closely. "Oh then, you must have a bun in your oven."

"Yes Ma'am I sure do." Elphaba chuckled as she looked over at Elmira. "Well, aren't you coming?"

**Dorothy looked at Elmira with a friendly smile, "Won't you please come?"  
She asked innocently. A smile spread across Elmira's face, "Alright I'll come with you."And with that said she walked with them to the house.**

**Aunt Em served everyone their dinner and Henry started talking about farm business with the men and Elphaba sat there eating in silence and she was lost in thought and had not heard Em ask her a question. With a start she realized that they were staring at her. "Um sorry, what was your question?"**

Aunt Em gave her a smile. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were thinking of someone back home. I asked you who the fortunate fellow was that got you with child?"

Elphaba shook her head, "I was thinking of someone yes, but not my baby's father. I don't swing that way if you catch my meaning. Besides, the fellow who got me with child is not in my life the way you think he is."

Aunt Em put her hand on her bosom. "Oh dear. But all children need their fathers in their lives."

"Don't get me wrong ma'am, I know you mean well, but the boy's father will be in my son's life, just not in mine. I'm not one to deprive my child the right to know his other parent. Besides, my wife and I will be raising our children together."  
"So she has a child too... that means that another man got her with child just like with you." She nodded at her own assumption.

Elphaba chuckled with unease not liking what the woman was implying. "No ma'am, I got her with child. Please don't ask me to explain, you wouldn't understand. All I can say is that I have the ability to create life, let's leave it at that." Elphaba kept thinking about Glinda, missing her and wishing that she was with her. 

**"Maybe I better leave. I brought Dorothy home to you safe and sound, and Dorothy knows she can go back to visit anytime she likes, and if she wanted to, she could bring you all with her." She really wanted to get out of there, the place was making her homesick for her Glinda. Elphaba stood up to leave, but stopped and looked at Elmira. "Are you by any chance interested in coming with me?"**

**"Yes I'd really like that." Elmira answered. Then Dorothy got up and hugged Elmira first and the she hugged Elphaba. "My friend thank you for everything you have done for me, and please won't you tell Glinda and everyone back in Oz that I love them all and will come see them from time to time?"  
**

**Elphaba smiled at Dorothy and hugged her tightly, then showed her that she was still wearing the best friends part of her necklace that Dorothy gave her. "I'll be sure to let Glinda know. Don't be a stranger, we'd like to see you as often as possible, after all, you're a good friend of ours, you're always welcome." She stood back for a moment remembering how she had met Dorothy and how they had become friends. It was funny, this little girl had been sent to kill her, the wicked witch of the west. Elphaba couldn't help herself, she chuckled at the memory. "We're going to miss you Dorothy. I know I already do. Hope to see you again soon, and please stay out of trouble." Elphaba smiled at Dorothy.**

**Elphaba then turned to Elmira. "I hope that heights don't bother you, just hang on tightly and you won't fall." She then helped Elmira onto the broom and then mounted and took off to the skies, chanting a spell while they flew and a portal opened up giving everyone a little glimpse into her world showing them how colorful and beautiful it was compared to the grey world that they lived in. As Elphaba flew with Elmira, she thought of Glinda. I'm coming home love, I've missed you like crazy, and I'm bringing a new guest with me. She thought to Glinda. Soon they saw the Emerald City and she had a huge smile on her face, she could hear Elmira gasping in surprise at how everything looked. "This is my world Elmira." She also knew that it would be Elmira's first time seeing her in color and seeing that she was REALLY green like she said she was.**

**Hearing her wife's thoughts to her, Glinda's heart was overjoyed. :I have also missed you like crazy my love. I shall right away make ready the guest chambers for our guest. And then I shall meet you both. I look forwards to being in your arms again my **

**Elphie.:**

Elmira couldn't get over how beautiful the entire land of Oz was. It was just as Elphaba and Dorothy both told her Beautiful beyond words. Every where you looked there were colors in reds, greens, golds, pinks, and blues. Every color of the rainbow imaginable.  
Even her friend was a beautiful shade of green.

**Elphaba looked back at Elmira to see the look on her new friend's face and saw amazement and awe written on her face, the new ruler of all of Oz smiled at the look she saw radiating from Elmira's face. "My wife knows we have arrived, she will meet us soon in our home." Elphaba let Elmira enjoy the beautiful colorful scenery as they flew toward the Emerald city, the emerald city loomed larger and larger the closer they got. "This is where I live with my family." Beneath, they could hear and see the Ozians and Animals cheering when they saw Elphaba returning to them. She also knew this would be Elmira's first time seeing Animals that acted the way humans did. **

**"Here we are, we get off here." She looked to see Chistery flying up to them and then following them to the open window where Elphaba flew in and then came to a halt, then she helped Elmira off the broom. "This is Chistery, Chistery, this is our new friend Elmira. Please tell Lady Glinda that we are here." Chistery then ran into the next room and grabbed Glinda by her hand and brought her to meet them. He was happy to see that Elphaba had returned safe and sound. **

**"Ahh Glinda! There you are! I've missed you so much!" Elphaba rushed into her wife's arms and proceeded to kiss her passionately until she couldn't breath, and then she looked over at Elmira. "Glinda, meet Elmira Gulch, the one our lovely Dorothy told us about. She hasn't had a very good life, much like mine before I met you, her father didn't give her love or teach her the meaning of love, and she grew up to be a very bitter hateful woman, but when I brought Dorothy home, I set my mind to show her that even she could come to have friends and see what it is like to have people care for her. I brought her here so she could see what it was like here, maybe she will like it enough and who knows, she might decide to stay here and start her new life here. Oh and Dorothy will be coming to visit every chance she gets, she gives us her love." **

**Elphaba then went on to recall what had happened on the farm, how grey and depressing everything looked in that world, and she told her about what it was like meeting Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and she even went to tell her about the terrible encounter she had with Professor Marvel. "And to think that was his life before he became the horrendous wizard!" Elphaba finished. She didn't remember ever having talked that much before, but she knew for sure she was happy to be back home with her Glinda.**

**Glinda smiled loving at her beloved wife and there new friend. "Sounds like you had an interesting adventure my love. And it's a good thing that you were there to protect Dorothy, her family and Elmira here from that horrid man. It's bad enough that he and Morrible caused all the problems here in Oz, Then to have him possibly hurt families there in Kansas is terrible. But at least they won't have to worry about him any more."  
**

**Then she smiled happily at Elmira, "Welcome to Oz Elmira! I really believe dear friend that you will like it here. Many of the people and animals around here are very kind hearted and caring."**

Elmira smiled happily for the first time in her life besides when Dorothy sought her friendship, she was beginning to feel like she was some place where she belonged, where she had friends who cared about her.

**Elphaba smiled at Glinda. "Maybe we had better show Elmira where her room is and if she feels like taking a tour or after she has rested first, we could introduce Oz's newest citizen to everyone." Elphaba took Glinda's peach hand into her own green hand and held it to her heart. "Besides its our first night here as a couple together." She drawled. But then she heard knocking on the door as a guard announced that they had company. Elphaba turned to see the guard letting Boq and Fiyero in.**

**Following her wife's gaze, Glinda also turned to see their friends. "Boq, Fiyero welcome." Then turning to Elmira she said, "Elmira, I'd like you to meet Boq and Fiyero,  
Boq, Fiyero meet Miss Elmira Gulch. This is Elmira's first time here in Oz."**

Elmira reached her hand out to shake hands with them. This was her first time meeting a living Scarecrow and a man of tin. **"Why hello gentlemen!"**

**They nodded and waved at Elmira in greeting. "I hope you like what you've seen of this place so far." Fiyero asked as he shook Elmira's hand. Boq in turn shook her hand too.**

Elphaba smiled as she greeted their friends. "I believe I know why you have come." She chuckled as she led them to two different rooms. Boq was the first she concentrated on. She felt she owed it to him, after all, her sister had really make a mess of things with him badly. She told him to sit down, and then she got out her Grimmerie and combined several mixtures for the potion, then she had him drink the potion while she started chanting. She did this for several minutes before looking up to see if the enchantment had any effect upon him. The first thing she heard before he turned into a man again, was his heart beating stronger and louder as it grew back into the heart it was before Nessa shrunk it. Then she saw the metallic grey begin to change color and then the texture changed into skin and then he was back to his old self. "There you are Boq!" Elphaba smiled and hugged him.  
Boq took a look at himself, feeling every inch of himself to make sure he wasn't missing anything, then he exclaimed in joy, "YOU DID IT! I'm me again!" He ran forward and lifted her up into a big bear-like hug. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Just find happiness Boq." Elphaba chuckled as he ran into the other room where Glinda and Elmira were and he exclaimed to them, "LOOK! I'm me again!"

Elphaba followed him out to the next room to see the reactions on their faces.

**Glinda hugged him."So you are my friend. Now go and have a wonderful life Boq.  
Your soul mate is out there waiting somewhere for you to find them and be happy." She smiled at her wife to let her know she did wonderful.  
**

**Then Elmira gently put a hand on his shoulder, "Please don't be a stranger Boq. Stop in every so often and visit with us will you?"**

**Boq in his happiness took Elmira's hand and kissed it. "I will." He smiled and then took off kicking his heels as he greeted everyone in his path and told everyone of what Elphaba had done for him.**

Elphaba laughed at his reaction and then nodded at Glinda and Elmira. "Well, now it's Fiyero's turn. I have no doubt that he heard Boq from the other room." She smiled and then headed into the next room where Fiyero was waiting for her. She repeated the same thing that she did with Boq and soon Fiyero was back to his old normal self.

"Well Fiyero, it is done. You're back to the way you used to be before I turned you into the Scarecrow." Elphaba smiled at him as he too expressed his thanks. He took Elphaba into his arms forgetting for a brief moment that she was not his lover anymore, and he put her back down when he felt Elphaba stop him and put him back into his place. "Fiyero, please, a hug is enough." She chuckled knowing that he forgot himself in his 

**excitement.**

"Sorry Fae. I'm just so happy to be back in my own skin again instead of the abrasive and itchy straw." He bowed respectively and then stepped out to see Glinda and Elmira there. He smiled at them and saluted to them before he left.

Elphaba rejoined her wife and their guest. "Well I'm glad that's over with. Let's hope they stay out of trouble and don't get into any more situations where I have to put them under any more spells." She joked as she gathered Glinda into her arms and then looked over at Elmira and winked at her. 

**Glinda lovingly kissed her wife, then sighed exhilarated, as she rested her head against Elphaba's shoulder. "I hope those two find for themselves the same joy, love and happiness that you and I have with each other Elphie." She smiled at her wife again and kissed her.**

Elmira smiled and winked back at Elphaba and Glinda. She thought the two of them together made a beautiful couple, and she was happy for them and happy to be in this place with them.  


**Elphaba smiled knowingly, "Maybe they have found it, but they just don't know it yet." She kissed her wife and then brought her over to the window and looked out into the setting sun. **

**She then looked back at Elmira and motioned for her to join them. "Tell me, have you ever seen a sunset as beautiful as this?" She looked at her. "You know, your life here will change, and you will find true happiness for yourself. Maybe you will even find love. I don't know if you've noticed, but as soon as you got here, you've lost the aging grayness that you had and you look positively younger and you have a glowing appearance of happiness than you did back in Kansas." Elphaba chuckled wittingly as she turned to look at her wife. "Tell me Glinda, doesn't it look like our friend here is ripe for the picking? Perhaps when we introduce our newest citizen of Oz to everyone, we should have a bachelorette Ball for her." She grinned. "Who knows, she might meet someone who will sweep her off her feet."**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

****

**  
**


End file.
